Wintersong
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: A story from the Dean, Tess, Sam and Trin saga. (Bobby also features) Dean and Sam take on a Japanese spirit. Can they save another person from the clutches of the evil spirit. I don't own Dean and Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

****_Ok so here is a new story from the Dean and Tess series. I wasn't planning on carrying on the saga but this story started out as a drabble and then carried on. Again the title of the story is a song from Sarah McLachlan of the same name. Not that I want to jinx us with the weather though I did start this a while ago.  
_

_Hope you enjoy and don't forget reviews are love! :)  
_

* * *

**Wintersong**

**Chapter one: **

Buttoning up his coat Jerry plunged out of the warm night club into the snow. It swirled and blurred in front of his eyes as he tugged up his collar to stop its cold tendrils reaching onto his neck.

He'd been waiting all night for Magnolia if that was even her real name to arrive. There had been something about her when he'd met her that made him excited. She was beautiful and seductive and her perfume always exotic in its scent intoxicated him.

Even though he knew he shouldn't have gone off with her he couldn't help it. It was as if she inebriated him and drew him in.

Every time he was with Leanne he couldn't stop thinking about her and the way Magnolia's body and hair smelt. Leanne just held no interest he couldn't even consider her touch in any way alluring to that of Magnolia's.

The wind whipped up the snow and he staggered along the alleyway towards the street. Or so he hoped.

'Jerry,' a voice shouted behind him making him stop and turn around. Squinting against the faster swirling flakes he could make out a figure.

The voice came louder and clearer to his ears and he recognised it, 'Magnolia? Where are you?' the snow span faster and faster.

'Jerry help me!' her voice came softer and insistent.

Running towards her Jerry slip and slid. Magnolia was in trouble and all he could think about was getting to her and saving her.

'Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!' Faster and louder sometimes it was quieter. Right against his face she shouted his name.

Snow piled against his body and his eyes seemed completely blind but still her voice twisted and echoed in his head.

Harder the snow pushed against him until he fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **

'John Winchester you better get your bottom down here right now Mister.'

John was now six and resisting school. Once he was there he was fine but getting him out of the door and into the car often proved a problem. Tess spent a large amount of time yelling for him to get a move on because he always said he was just, "finding his school bag." Even though his bag was packed and by his door the evening before.

Tapping her boot on the deck she looked out across the garden. Dean and Sam had packed the snow so they could get off the drive to work and school but the glare from the white surface made her squint. In fact the snow made everything different. Hard edges became softer because each snowflake was a miracle especially when it made the ugly look beautiful. The garden looked different and alien in the early morning light.

The Winchesters had always kept themselves to themselves. Living away from prying eyes their home lives were relatively peaceful.

Tess remembered living in her smaller home in Michigan when she'd left college she had never believed she'd be married to Dean have children let alone living in such a large house near South Dakota. The move had been a good idea for the space and privacy as well as being closer to family. Her parents lived locally too and she couldn't imagine life without them close by.

Feeling the cold breeze against her skin like icy fingers she took a long and deep breath. Why was she getting so uptight about John not wanting to go to school? He was bright but something was niggling him and she wasn't sure whether to investigate or let him open up in his own time. Every kid hated school at some point right? So better now than when he was a teenager. Right?

Dealing with her children rather than someone else's was proving to be a bit more difficult.

Kicking the door frame she opened her eyes just imagining all that time passing made her realise she needed to lighten up.

John's small hand slipped into her own as she stood there his large green eyes intelligent and bright. Smiling down at him she tousled his short brown hair, 'Come on kiddo. I'm really sorry to shout.'

He shrugged on his backpack and headed towards the car. His feet sliding and crunching under the crisp snow as he yanked open the door and flung himself in. Smiling at the way he walked so like Dean with such a determined gait.

She'd already put on the heaters and warmed up the engine so now they were all ready to go. The twins were cosy and warm in their car seats. Smiling at them both she placed a hat on Kieran's head she picked them both up and slowly negotiated the snowy drive.

As she strapped the seats she looked at John who sat with his backpack hanging over his legs she said, 'J you can always tell Daddy about it I mean if things are bothering you.'

John snuggled into his hat and gloves in the seat next to her. He ignored her as he stared out of the window his profile getting more like Dean's every day complete with the seriously long eyelashes. 'Or not.'

Sighing she checked on the twins in the back seat one last time as she disengaged the hand brake and they left the drive.

* * *

Bobby sighed.

His FBI phone had been ringing off and on all morning and he'd not stopped. Today was meant to be a "day off" but Bobby Singer never had a day off. He'd learnt that the hard way. Taking a deep breath he threw the book he'd been reading down on the table ignoring the clink of glass against the phone as he pushed everything to one side to get at it.

This wasn't the FBI phone this was his ordinary hunter line which made him more suspicious, 'Yeah?'

The line was crackly but it held, 'Bobby?'

The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't be sure, 'Yeah?'

'Bobby it is Joshua. I've got a possible hunt that you or the boys might be interested in.'

Flopping into his chair and kicking his feet up onto the desk he grabbed a pen, 'Well howdy Joshua. You are the first person on about a hunt I've had loads of idgits on the fed line I'm glad for a normal call.'

Joshua chuckled, 'You have my sympathy there Bobby.'

Chuckling darkly, 'Yeah I'm sure I do, so what's this hunt?'

Joshua coughed to clear his throat, 'Well it's a strange one. I've been hearing from other hunters about a few guys freezing to death in this snowy weather. But what's been strange is that where their bodies were found there had been more snow around them as if it was strategically placed.'

Tapping his pen against the table Bobby sighed, 'Wow that's different. What makes you think it's not just a murder or an accident?'

Joshua shuffled and the line crackled, 'It doesn't feel like a murder. I mean this weather is pretty unusual so early on anyway and well all of these guys were married and visiting strip joints. They weren't robbed or had any items take from them.'

'Yeah you could be right there Joshua. Right so do you have any articles on it from the papers?'

Over the crackle tapping of keys could be heard. 'I'm sending them you now.'

A loud ping erupted from the computer. 'Thanks Joshua.'

Tapping on the mouse he found the articles to show men of all a similar age range and all had families. They had frozen to death before the snow had buried them. The snow had lingered and covered them completely. The funny thing was it had stayed soft and perfect with no slush. The bodies were all discovered in different places but with a common theme all the men died not far away from nightclubs.

'I'll get the boys on it.'

Hanging up Bobby sent on the email then dialled the all familiar number.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

* * *

Loud rock music echoed across the forecourt of the garage. The luminous glow from the fluorescent light strips spread across the new covering of white snow. When Dean had arrived the snow had covered the ground entirely but between the four of them they had cleared it away now all that work had gone in vain.

The truck groaned as it pulled up the forecourt. Dean switched off the engine and jumped out into a large snow pile. Cursing as the snow wet his socks he heard Billy slam the truck door. Heading around towards the garage Dean shouted after Billy, 'Thanks Billy good job.'

Nodding through all of the layers of clothes Billy wandered back towards the garage.

Simon stood as close to the heater as possible. The garage was always like a freezer and as they had just finished a car and sent a happy but cold owner home they were at a loose end. Simon was laughing as Max twirled around waving her scarf to the music. Her face was flushed bright red as she twirled and laughed loudly.

Business was up but that was purely on roadside break downs due to the relentless snow. Billy had gone with Dean to fix a car that had broken down out of town. All Dean wanted was a warm coffee and to be stretched out on the sofa next to Tess. Watching Max for a minute as she twirled her scarf in loop he cleared his throat and said, 'Nice to see you two are working hard.'

Skidding to a halt her multicoloured scarf flopped limply from her hand. Max looked guilty and like a child who had been found with their hand in a cookie jar, 'Sorry boss.'

Laughing at her expression Dean threw his tools down onto the workbench, 'I'm kidding Max. Look we've not got anything on now and it's too cold to be standing around here waiting for things to happen. We'll close shop early and see about tomorrow. If people need us they can use the emergency number.'

Max shrugged as she pulled on her gloves, 'If you are sure?'

Nodding Dean rubbed his hands together, 'Sure.'

Unwrapping his numerous scarves from his face Billy asked, 'Dean are you positive?'

Nodding as he moved around the room to switch off the heaters and lock up the tools. 'Yeah we'll go. I'm not freezing my ass off anymore today. Go home.'

Smiling he watched them leave. Simon as ever was reluctant to leave just in case a call came in from a stranded vehicle. Setting the alarm he locked up.

Getting into the Impala he gunned the engine and headed home.

As he neared the driveway he frowned.

Tess's car was in its usual parking space. That was unusual because Tess was normally at school at this time of day. Flicking off the radio he slowly pulled in beside her car.

Practically skidding up the path he raced up the patio steps. Kicking off his boots as he got into the front door he then pulled off his coat, 'Tess?'

'Hey!' her voice sounded from the kitchen, 'I'm in the kitchen.'

The house was warm. The pleasant scent of food wafted enticingly towards him as he hung up his coat and headed towards the sound of her lovely voice he found her covered in flour. She was wearing a light blue t shirt and black jeans that were covered with the light white film of dust. 'I just fancied making a cake.'

She rubbed her nose and left a large smudge of flour down it.

Smiling at her he realised he would always love how she could be so cute and not even know it. Moving towards her he enveloped her in a giant hug.

Breathing in Dean she sighed. He always smelled amazing simply of leather and gun powder. Sinking into his arms she always felt safe and secure.

'How come you are home so early?'

His voice sounded worried so she tilted her head to look into his large green eyes, 'Well the school was closed. The pipes had frozen so I got there only to leave as soon as I got in. John's school was closed too so he's happy.'

Laughing Dean kissed her head, 'I was just worried.'

'I know,' her voice was muffled as she spoke into his throat.

Untangling herself she moved back to the cake. 'Just think we have an entire day together to do whatever we want, all of us.'

Tess turned and smiled, 'Well baby, Bobby has called and I'm guessing he'll be calling again so we'll do something when you've come from finding out all about your hunt.'

Sagging against the counter he looked at her. Tess smiled slightly shrugging her shoulders as she carried on, 'Sounds important and well if Bobby had a call from Joshua then I'd say it was.'

Joshua only ever called when hunters weren't around or it was within Bobby's area of expertise. 'Yeah I guess so.'

He sensed the disappointment rolling off of her and the familiar felling of guilt pooling in his stomach at leaving them all behind. What Dean hated more was the fact that Tess just resigned herself to the fact they were leaving even though he still could have said no.

'Honestly don't worry. I'm used to you leaving. Plus it sounds as though it has a lot to do with this random weather we are having lately. I know its winter but all of this snow?' half smiling she turned back towards the sink her shoulders sagged.

His eyes watched her. Every line of her body he knew intimately. Right now with her shoulders sagging she was sad and worried but doing an extremely good job of hiding it, well to anyone else but Dean. Taking the necessary steps towards her he pulled her into his arms.

'I'm sorry.'

'Dean you know that I don't mind. I just worry.'

Kissing her head he took a deep breath of her shampoo.

'You are so beautiful.'

Snorting slightly as she pulled away, 'And you are so annoying,' laughing she kissed his cheek, 'Dinner isn't going to cook itself so if you don't mind.' Pushing him away she turned back to cake.

Taking the hint he turned away asking as he did so, 'Sam and Trin coming over too?' pulling the door to fridge open he grabbed a beer and popped the cap with his ring.

'Yeah.'

He watched her as she rubbed the flour further across her face and into her hair. 'I'll go wash up.'

She nodded still facing away from him.

Taking the stairs to their room Dean sighed. Things hadn't been right for a while and now this hunt had emerged out of the blue. 'Brilliant.'

Ripping off his plaid shirt he tossed it in the laundry bag then shortly after he peeled off his t shirt. The wound in his shoulder from one bullet he'd taken at some point in his long hunting career throbbed. He couldn't remember exactly how it had happened but it had. On cold days the feeling was worse than any other just a dull reminder.

Rubbing it absentmindedly he sighed. Tess had basically dismissed him from the kitchen and even though he knew she would support him whatever as she always did right now he had to leave her alone. Lately Tess had been far more worried about them each time they left and her mood before they did go on a hunt was quiet.

Throwing his shirt into the laundry bag Dean then threw himself onto the bed. Suddenly he was bone tired. Closing his eyes he took several long deep breaths and tried to relax.

The warmth of the house and the comfort of his bed made him begin to drift off.

Soft lips caressed his own. The smell of Tess invaded his nostrils the simplicity of her perfume and Christmas cake. Lying perfectly still he waited for her body to mould and fit to his as she began to trail kisses down his neck deliberately careful and slow.

He held his breath trying to pretend her kisses were not affecting him.

'Dean don't fight it,' her voice whispered against his ear. He tightened his grip on her body and flipped her easy.

Pinning her down he whispered, 'Oh I don't intend too.'

She smiled as she ran her hands through his hair, 'I'm sorry.'

Kissing her softly on the lips he whispered his breath warm against her, 'For what?' even though he knew the answer.

Pulling away and rolling her eyes she batted him with her hand, 'You know what for. I was being such a jerk. I promised I wouldn't get upset or hurt when you went again but for some reason I just can't.'

'I know. It's hard.'

She smiled, 'Yes it is but I should be over all of this. We've been married and together for a lot longer and I know what you do is important but Dean I just worry.'

Dean chuckled beneath her, 'Well worry is what a Mum does best and baby you are a Mum. If you didn't worry about the kids and me then I'd guess you wouldn't be a good parent.'

Staring up into his green eyes taking a deep breath she smiled, 'I'm still sorry.'

Kissing her softly he moaned slightly against his mouth as her fingers caressed his back. Smirking wickedly down at her as his hands roved all over her body as he helped her peel off her shirt. Her body was finally reawakening to his touch and her need for him to simply hold her.

She pulled off her bra and waited for his tongue to swirl around her nipples making them harder and more responsive. Groaning against his lips she pressed her torso against his. His skin on hers she arched into him because simply because of how amazing it was to just feel him. Feel his entire length pressed up against her.

Dean caressed her thighs before slowly easing them open. Tess's eyes closed as she felt his fingertips gliding over her skin, moving closer and closer to their mark.

He lay between her legs, his mouth covering her belly and thighs with leisurely kisses. His long fingers softly began to stroke only making her wetter. She slid her legs onto his shoulders, eager for his mouth to follow his fingers' lead.

Dean felt his body tighten and wondered how much longer he could force down his need to be inside of her. Wanting to give her everything she desired, he tried to focus on her reactions to his touch. Each whimper and sigh he felt excited him more.

She groaned as his mouth replaced his fingers, feeling his tongue moving in small circles that had her writhing beneath him.

Crying out his name with her hands clenched fiercely in his hair she gave into a nerve shattering climax.

She was only just getting her equilibrium back when she felt him enter her. She loved the feeling of completion as they met. Holding him tightly she smiled as he moved within her.

Locking eyes she felt he knew exactly what she wanted. Each thrust she met him instantly.

Feeling his body shudder and listened to the throaty growl of his release made her suddenly lose control. She couldn't hold it all in so she cried out softly and she plummeted as her intense orgasm rolled through her.

Collapsing into her Dean kissed her. As he withdrew he pulled her into his warm arms. Snuggling into them Tess felt safe.

'You really are amazing you know that?'

She chuckled, 'Well you aren't so bad yourself.'

Trailing a finger down his face she smiled as she nestled closer to him. 'I'm glad I set up timer for the cake because it could well be ruined.'

They kissed again softly. Dean's fingers caressed her face twirling her hair around his fingers, 'So who is watching the kids?'

Snorting Tess nestled into his throat, 'Trin.'

'Never have I been so pleased to have my brother living next door instant child care,' he lay back against the pillow and took a deep breath.

Laughing softly Tess curled her leg around his body and he cuddled her close. Those were the moments they loved to share. Not wanting to let her go he gripped her tighter. She gently kissed him and moulded her body as close as she could.

'So how long do we have?'

He chuckled, 'How long do you want?'

Straddling him she kissed his lips murmuring softly against them mixing her breath with his, 'I guess we'd better make the most of it.'

'Couldn't agree with you more.'

Pulling her down towards his mouth again he kissed her deeply caressing her back as he did so.


End file.
